dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zenith Tempest(Hakai Suu)
| Romaji = Zenisu Tenpesuto |Other Names = Prison of Bright Heavenly Thunder |Type = Sacred Gear (High-tier Longinus) |Abilities = Weather Manipulation Element Manipulation |Wielder(s) = Dulio Gesualdo(Former) Hakai Suu}} Zenith Tempest, also known as the Prison of Bright Heavenly Thunder, is an High-tier Longinus wielded by Hakai Suu. It is ranked as the second strongest Longinus after True Longinus. Summary One of the thirteen Longinus created by the God from the Bible, Zenith Tempest is considered to be one of the biggest "bugs" in the Sacred Gear system, having world-class powers that could destroy the world when used in the wrong hands. Abilities Zenith Tempest has the ability to control the weather and elemental attributes that exist in nature (fire, wind, lightning, water, earth and ice), as such, it's even possible to create artificial clouds in places where there is no sky. It's current wielder, Hakai, has used the Sacred Gear to enhance even her physical attacks with fire, ice or lightning aspects. *'Fake Warden' (フェーク・ウォーデン, Feiku U~ōden): Also known as False Wardens of the Heavenly Prison, is a technique made by Hakai that allows her to conjure after-images with special properties, abilities and various utilization purposes using the power of her Sacred Gear. **Hakai leaves an after-image made of flames that explodes on the enemy upon being hit while she escapes. **Hakai leaves an after-image made of ice to either let it take the hit while she escapes, or to cause the enemy's weapon to be stuck in it so she can attack freely. **Hakai leaves an after-image made of water that quickly wraps around both the enemy and the weapon he/ she used to restrain them, upon being hit. **Hakai leaves an after-image made of lightning that has an effect similar to the one made of water, except instead of restraining the enemy it electrecutes them upon being hit. **Hakai leaves an after-image made of earth that explodes into dust upon being hit, distracting the enemy. **Hakai leaves an unstable after-image made of wind that explodes into strong gusts of wind that blows the enemy away upon being hit. *'Heavenly Captives' (ヘブンリー・キャプティブズ, Hebunrī Kyaputibuzu): Also known as Released Captives of the Heavenly Prison, is another technique made by Hakai that allows her to summon avatars that embody and use each of the elements using the power of her Sacred Gear. **'Ifrit', a horned humanoid creature made of flames. **'Leviathan', a long, large, serpent-like creature who's body is made of water. **'Ramuh', a humanoid creature with the appearance of a sage carrying a staff while his body is purely made of lightning. **'Shiva', a woman with pale-blue skin and clothes of the same color, her body is purely made of ice. **'Titan', a large creature with thick arms, legs, and torso, his body is made of earth. **'Zephyr', a fairy with a thin body and green clothes and skin, her body is made of wind. Forms TBA Trivia *The appearance of the consciousness of Zenith Tempest is based off of Irisviel von Einzbern in her appearance as Caster in Fate/Grand Order. *The ability to create after-images of herself was inspired by the semblanceof the character Blake Belladonafrom RWBY. *The avatars able to be summoned by Heavenly Captives were based on the recurring summons in the game franchise Final Fantasy. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Hakai Suu Category:Fanon Items